Kurone
Kurone is a magical cat that seems to be Monokuma's assistant in Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. Her name in reality is Chiaki Nanami, Usami's older sister who "died" in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She now inhabits Yumi Ito's body as the main conscience and under her real name, being with her lover-now-boyfriend, Hajime Hinata. Appearance As Kurone, she's a cat doll/robot that's blue in color. Unlike Monokuma and Usami/Monomi, Kurone is a bit smaller and skinnier. Her right side is sky blue, while her left is royal blue. She has bigger, more ovular eyes than the other dolls, but her right is normal and her left is similar to Monokuma's camera like eye, except it's more red violet than blood red. Her right ear has a hole on the end. On her chest is a red button. She has stitching on her right paw, with threads making the lines of her fingers. Her tail is normal on her right side, and barb shaped on her left side. When she took over Yumi Ito, she gained her appearance. Only difference was that her eyes were much softer than Yumi's. Personality History Pro - Island Life of Mutual Killing Kurone, as Chiaki Nanami, was persumed to have been shut down along with the Neo World program. But luckily, it was far from the case as an inkling of her data was still running. With the help of a fellow A.I., Alter Ego, Chiaki was "reborn" as a cat doll named Kurone. Despairful Four Arc Part 1 - Park Life of Mutual Killing Part 2 - The Cardinals of Despair While Kurone is no longer functional, her stitched doll can be found with Atsuo when his "Mono-Kuro" personality caused by the JES kicks in, and he uses it as a Monokuma substitute. Execution Main Article: Here, Kitty Kitty '' Relationships Hajime Hinata Kurone met Hajime in the second game when she was still Chiaki. The two had become very close, seemingly exceeding to a romantic relationship. They sided each other during the trials on the digital Jabberwock Island. When Forced Shutdown was engaged and Chiaki's data was copied and transferred into Kurone, she was not able to access any memory of Hajime. However, she admitted to Atsuo after the first trial that she somehow felt an empty space in her fluff stuffed heart. That night, she and Monomi talked about it, though the little sister barely remembered anything from the New World Project, too. During free time and investigations with Atsuo, Kurone started to see Hajime instead of the student before her. It wasn't until the night after the seventh trial that she finally fully remembered who Hajime was, and her feelings for him returned. Kurone was deeply heartbroken and upset when the bodies of the "Ultimate Hopes", especially "Hajime", were discovered and completely freaked out about his corpse. It made her understand that her feelings exceeded "liking" him. At the trial, when Monokuma was revealed to be the culprit, Kurone/Chiaki became furious and attacked him after he told everyone that she loved Hajime. The students and Monomi tried to calm her down, but she only sought to avenge her lover. Her violence to Monokuma led to her execution. In the ninth chapter, after taking over Yumi Ito's body, she stated to Atsuo that she still wanted revenge against Monokuma for killing her lover. She was completely shocked in happiness when Hajime showed up at the final trial, completely fine. Usami Usami was the one who managed to "save" Chiaki by copying her data and transferring it to the doll now called Kurone. At that point, only the little sister knew the truth about her. The AI sisters have faith in each other that they're doing the right thing, evident in Chapter 8 when Kurone reveals her true identity to Atsuo. Atsuo Fukui Jacques DuPont Monokuma Quotes "''Nyanyanyanya!" (giggle) "I'm just an adorable kitty that works for wonderful Mono-Master!" (self-defense against Yumi) Panic Talk Action "Nya nya!" "MEOW!" "You don't need force!" "Mono-sama will scold me!" Trivia *Chiaki had a cat backpack. That could be the reason why Kurone is a cat. *Kurone's name is made of "kuro", which means "black", and "ne", which means "sound". * Her doll is used by Atsuo when he's under JES symptoms. * Her English VA is Chirstine Marie Cabanos. ** She shares the same VA as Chiaki Nanami and Yumi Ito. Gallery Kurone.JPG|Sad Expression Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters